Call Me Leia
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: DG compares her friends to Star Wars characters and ends up in an eerily similar situation as one of the characters. Fluffy DG/Cain oneshot. Warning: OOCness.


**Call Me Leia**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: My first Tin Man fic. I was a Cain/DG fan even before I saw the series, and after, I completely fell in love with the pairing. The series was good too, despite the creepy parts. I watched it just for the CDG interaction. **

**Warning: OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. It's not mine. If it were, Cain and DG would be together. **

* * *

  
"Hey, watch where you're going, Fluffy!"

"Glitch need to watch where he goes!"

"Both of you shut up and keep moving!"

DG watched the trio as she fell back to observe them better. She, Glitch, Raw, and Cain were trekking through Central City to find a spare part for her bike that she had retrieved from the Other Side after the eclipse. She had told them that she would go by herself, but Cain, ever her loyal bodyguard, told her that she wouldn't be going anywhere alone. Glitch heard the two talking and decided to come along for the ride, and then followed Raw, who wanted to see if he could find another Viewer he'd been looking for there.

All three males, it seemed, were at their wit's end. Cain looked like he wanted to shoot somebody's head off, and Glitch seemed ready to tear Raw's fur to shreds. Raw was equally as annoyed at Glitch and was constantly growling.

DG, on the other hand, was having a very amusing time. She took this moment to study her three friends; her three best friends (other than her sister), and found that they all resembled Star Wars characters from the Other Side. DG grinned.

Cain, of course, would be Han Solo. Arrogant, tall, handsome, that cowboy/pirate hardcore attitude, and a sense of duty, even if sometimes he didn't care for the duty, he did it anyway. Both were good shots with a pistol. And, she reflected, a bit sad, both had been imprisoned in some form of carbonite.

She looked next to Raw. He'd be Chewie. Furry, tall, brown, and emotional and gentle, always caring for others, the similarity between the Viewer and the Wookie was amazing. He even got spooked easily, just as Chewie did. And he looked out for Cain, which made him sort of a sidekick.

Finally, Glitch. Here DG came to a pause. Despite the fact that both Glitch and Luke were both "scarecrow" types, they didn't have anything in common. Hmm. Maybe he'd be Threepio? He always had some kind of saying or phrase to tell. Either way, he seemed the only odd one out.

But as DG continued walking behind her friends, her thoughts went back to Cain. If he was Han Solo, what would that make her? She blushed against her own accord. Would she be Leia? She'd rescued him from the Iron Maiden like Leia had rescued Han from the carbonite. Despite their arguing, she and Cain were always close. She was even a princess like Leia, and he was the rogue-type like Han. The similarities were eerie. But one thing was not the same as Han and Leia. While they had ended up together, DG and Cain had not.

DG sighed. Why couldn't her life be like a movie?

"You okay, kid?"

DG looked up, blinking. "What?" She stammered, gazing up into the shadowed blue eyes of Cain.

"You almost wandered off. Something on your mind?"

DG instantly shook her head. "No, no. Just… uh, daydreaming."

He smirked, and she found herself reddening again. He was smirking like Han Solo would've done.

_Dang it! _She inwardly hissed.

He took a step closer, and she swallowed. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Fine." She took a step back, and accidentally swung her hand back, but it hit a wall, and she winced, but quickly covered it up. She began rubbing her hand with the other.

Cain looked her over. "You're trembling."

Instant denial. "I'm not trembling." Time to play it cool. She flashed him a false smile and said, "Like I said, I'm fine, you… you… scoundrel." _DG!!! YOU IDIOT!! _

His smirk widened, and DG just happened to realize that they were alone in a dark alley between two buildings. She glanced past his shoulder to see the others looking in a shop window across the street. Her gaze flickered back to Cain's.

"Scoundrel?" Cain echoed, sounding amused. "Scoundrel? I like the sound of that." He took her injured hand in hers.

_This can't be happening. This is NOT. HAPPENING. _"S-stop that," she said shakily.

"Stop what?"

_NO! NO! NO! _"Stop that." She glanced to her hand as he ran his rough thumbs over it. "My hands are… dirty." She was sure that her face was as red as a strawberry.

"My hands are dirty, too. Are you afraid, Princess?" He asked in a huskier tone.

She vehemently shook her head. "I'm not afraid."

He smiled slowly. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life." He was growing closer by the second.

"I happen to like nice men," she found herself choking out. _THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM, DG!!! _

"I'm a nice man," Cain said.

"No, you're not," DG argued, "You're-"

Then, he kissed her. DG could've thought of a million reasons to pull away… but she could also think of a million reasons not to pull away. In the end, she didn't pull away. At least, not until she had to breathe. When they finally separated, their foreheads touched.

"I've been wantin' to do that for a long time, Princess," he rumbled.

"Me, too," she admitted.

He stared down at her intensely. "DG," he said. "I could think of a million reasons why we shouldn't be doin' this… but I don't care. I can't do this anymore, Princess. This beat-up old Tin Man is yours if you want him."

"And I do, Captain Solo," DG grinned suddenly.

His eyebrows rose.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "Other Side reference."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her again -

"Cain! Cain! Princess!" Glitch's shouting caused them to pull apart quickly, but their hands stayed linked.

Cain sighed. "Perfect timing, that zipperhead has," he growled, tipping his hat further down.

_Just like Threepio,_ DG thought distantly.

"C'mon." Cain led her out of the alley and said, "You can cut the noise, Glitch. We're fine."

"Where'd you go?" Glitch demanded. "Raw and I were worried sick."

"You didn't realize we were gone until a minute ago," Cain reminded him.

Glitch blushed. "Yeah, well…" He glanced at DG. "You all right, DG?"

DG smiled slowly, gave a sideways glance at Cain, and squeezed his hand. Turning back to Glitch, she said, "Call me Leia."

THE END

* * *

**There it was. Pure, sappy, fluffiness. If you like angst, this story wasn't for you. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be fed to my pet dragon. (Komodo dragons count, right?)**

**- Serena Kenobi **


End file.
